1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connecting arrangement for apparel such as sportswear, casual wear, technical wear and the like.
The invention is particularly suitable for attaching a first apparel item, or an accessory such as a hood, a pocket, a tool, or storage device or the like, to a particular article of apparel, such as a jacket, pants, etc.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
Jackets, especially winter or waterproof jackets, often have a hood to protect the head of the user when atmospheric conditions become difficult or severe, such as during the onset of snow, rain, and/or particularly strong winds.
However, when the atmospheric conditions improve and the user no longer needs protection for the head, he/she might desire that the head protection be removed.
Thus, hoods are often mounted in a removable manner.
A commonly used solution consists in providing the rear bottom of the hood with connecting elements, such as buttons, snaps, or a sliding zipper, which cooperates with appropriate complementary connecting elements of the jacket.
Such a connection, however, is not sufficient to provide a good waterproof or windproof connection in the front part of the jacket.
Indeed, when atmospheric conditions are severe, it is important to have a connection which is as closed as possible around the neck of the user, also in the front area.
Therefore, other attachment means, such as snaps or hook and loop attachment means, such as Velcro attachments, e.g., are often added at the front part of the hood to provide attachment with an associated collar part of the jackets.
In order to improve the aesthetic aspect of such a connection, some pockets are commonly provided on the collar part of the jacket to hide the attachment means. However, such pockets can render the attachment means difficult to use.